


Wishful Thinking Doesn't Suit Us

by Shymerc



Category: The Catch (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning After, One Shot, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shymerc/pseuds/Shymerc
Summary: Danny never stays the night, except this time he does and they deal with it the only way they know how to. Set after 2x05 ‘The Bad Girl’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Marta for encouraging me and helping with the title.

Margot had already nursed a glass of Pinot and was currently drinking her second when there was a knock on the door to the suite. She rose from the couch, wine glass in hand and opened the door.

“Took you long,” she commented when her gaze met Danny’s and she stepped aside to let him pass. She had texted him after having dealt with Tessa and Ben and she had expected him to arrive sooner.

“Friday night traffic and you left me to deal with Felix alone,” he ran a hand through his hair, reached for the glass in her hand. “Why did you miss me?” he teased and brought the glass to his lips, taking a sip.

Margot rolled her eyes and closed the door before she turned and found his eyes again as he placed the glass on the coffee table. “Wishful thinking doesn’t suit you.”

He smirked in response, eyes darkening when they moved down her silk clad body and she couldn’t ignore the shiver that ran through her. She moved towards him as he discarded the leather jacket and threw it onto the armchair.

“It’s not if it’s true,” he shot back cockily, a smirk forming on his lips. She wanted nothing more than to rub it off of his face but he silenced whatever she was going to say with his lips. He could taste the wine on her and found the mix intoxicating. She backed him towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. His hands roamed over her body hungrily and she reached for the buttons of his shirt. Without warning he suddenly bit her lower lip and Margot pulled away, both of them panting hard, his hands still hot on her body.

“That’s for leaving me with Felix.” Danny smirked down at her as she ran a finger over her lip; he had been careful to not break the skin. Her icy eyes stared straight into his a second before she reached for his shirt again.

“I had a good reason,” Margot explained, eyes focused on undoing the buttons and she was rapidly losing her patience when the fabric didn’t cooperate with her.

“Would it have killed you to wait one minute?” Danny asked and let his hands travel down her sides to the knot holding her short robe in place.

“In my line of work, you never know,” Margot smirked, meeting his eyes again. “ _Danny_ ,” she added with a low purr and pulled apart his shirt, sending some of the buttons flying.

“Hey, I told you to be nice,” Danny complained as she pushed the shirt off of him, nails scraping his skin and he momentarily let go of her. She had a feline smirk playing on her lips and he was quick to pull at the knot of her robe. She let the material pool at her feet and reached for his pants and undid the belt. Margot found his lips again as he discarded his pants. Pulling away, she pushed him down onto the bed.

“I am being nice, don’t you think?” Margot asked as she lowered herself onto the bed slowly. An almost mocking smile gracing her lips when he leant up towards her and captured her lips.

* * *

 

She was warm. _Unusually_ warm Margot noted, eyes still closed and mind still in a sleepy haze. She was lying on her front, vaguely conscious of a weight resting on her back. She wasn’t alone. Turning her head to the side, Margot cautiously opened her eyes and peered at Danny, morning sunlight spilling into the suite. He had stayed the night and that changed things.

He was lying on his side, one arm resting on her lower back and still asleep. She eyed the freckles that made him look boyish, trailed lower towards his slightly parted lips, soft breaths leaving him. Her gaze moved down to his chin and neck, muscled and strong chest partly covered by the sheets. He let out a sigh, and her gaze landed on his closed eyes again. This was new and she didn’t quite know what to do. She shifted to her side slowly in the hopes of untangling herself from him. Danny stirred and groaned unhappily, tightening his grip on her, pulling her back flush against his warm chest.

“Danny,” Margot said, slapping his arm to get him to release her. In response, he nibbled at her neck. It made her shiver but she still said, “You need to leave.”

“Do I?” He questioned in a husky voice, moving his hand to trace soft circles on the juncture of her hip and leg. Margot bit back a low sigh and his nibbles turned into light kisses, hot on her skin. She arched her back, grinding her hips into his front and a small satisfied smile parted her lips when his groan vibrated through her skin. Danny found the spot at the base of her neck, nibbling lightly at the sensitive skin as his hand trailed down her thigh and avoided the spot where she wanted him the most. She rolled her hips into him in response.

Without warning, Danny flipped her over, so that she was lying on her back. He hovered over her, gaze dark and hazy. Margot stared up at him, icy eyes swirling with warmth and desire.

“Still want me to leave?”

He could see the hesitation on her face; this wasn’t what they usually did.

“You can stay,” she replied finally, voice softer than he had anticipated. He leant down towards her collarbones, finding that special spot that had her squirming every time. “For now,” Margot added breathily and a chuckle left him, sending shivers down her body before he captured her lips again, smiling into the soft kiss.


End file.
